


Hold You, Touch You, Feel You, Always

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco forces Harry to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You, Touch You, Feel You, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Written for Lokifan at Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2014

The slight head nod was the only acknowledgment Draco received when Harry came home. And Draco noticed the difference immediately. Normally, Harry was gregarious and talked all about his day, but the silence seemed to echo as they stood in the living room for a long moment; Draco waiting on Harry and Harry looking everywhere but at Draco. It was an uncomfortable instant and Draco began to fidget when Harry finally started and was in motion. Harry tossed his cloak at the coat tree and stalked across the room.

Draco waited just a second then followed behind him. Today's lack of attention was intentional. Draco had asked for this, and he swallowed as Harry began their ritual.

Draco usually took Harry's cloak and helped him undress, both laughing and talking as Harry's clothes came off. But now there was nothing. No manly chuckles or highly suggestive innuendo that spoke of things to come for that night. Draco was unsettled and could see the tension in Harry's entire body.

The red Auror robes swished around Harry's feet as he walked toward their bedroom. Draco followed, picking up the cloak, shield belts and charmed bits of clothing that Harry dropped to the floor as he undressed.

Harry walked toward their en suite, grabbing the smoking goblet with his evening potion and drinking down the smouldering solution.

Draco watched Harry's face twist and smiled at the grimace as he imbibed the vitamin infused serum. His expression smoothed and he closed his eyes, sighed heavily before placing the goblet on the table again. 

Draco eyed the lines of stress, the tiny crinkles at Harry's eyes and mouth. His gaze roamed over the strong, flat plans of Harry's scarred chest and toned stomach, his slim hips and the muscled legs. Harry's cock hung limply along his thigh and twitched at the scrutiny. The foreskin drew back, the length rising and filling as Draco continued to watch him.

The rounded apple head of Harry's prick shining in the candlelight glistened with a drop of pre-ejaculate and Harry reached for himself, adjusting his sac and rubbing lightly along his shaft. Draco licked his lips, but kept his silence. For now. Harry just smirked, and said nothing before turning towards their en suite.

Draco shook his head and followed Harry into the loo. He moved around Harry and started the bath, steam quickly filling the small room. Draco turned and removed Harry's glasses, grinning as Harry blinked, trying to adjust his vision.

Harry still didn't speak to him, and Draco huffed while Harry rubbed his eyes then moved to the sink to wash his face and shave. His fingers slid over his cheek and jaw, feeling for the dark evening stubble that always graced his face at the end of the day. Normally Draco did that as he shaved Harry, and he flexed his fingers, forcing himself not to jerk the razor out of Harry's hand. 

Harry just squinted at the mirror and continued to shave by feel, humming some stupid song from the wireless that drove Draco spare.

Rolling his eyes, Draco entered the tub and held back the shower curtain for Harry. As if on cue, Harry rinsed his razor and settled it on the sink. He stepped inside the tub and Draco pulled the curtain shut around them as Harry moved under the spray.

"Merlin, that feels good," Harry murmured as he ran his hands over his face, wiping away the water and leftover shaving cream from his face.

Draco said nothing but began to lather up a dollop of shampoo before smoothing it onto Harry's head. He scrubbed, digging his fingers into Harry's scalp before massaging it through the wild and wet strands.

As Draco worked, Harry stood still, arms hanging limply at his side. Then, Harry leaned back into Draco, relaxing against his body despite not acknowledging his presence. With a push on his shoulder, Draco maneuvered Harry into the spray and rinsed the foamy bubbles from his hair.

Harry sputtered and rubbed his face clear of bubbles and water. "Ugh, no more eucalyptus shampoo. Tastes bloody awful."

Draco had to bite his tongue at Harry's words. The shampoo was of his own devising and Harry had never complained about it before. In fact, many times the shampoo had been the precursor to fun and sexy times. He was really beginning to regret his request now.

Never had he had any problems tending to Harry after work or while they played their games, but this time, Draco had asked for Harry to treat him like part of the scenery. He'd wanted to see if Harry could do it. Harry was very tactile and to ask him to not notice Draco was anathema. It evoked emotions in him he wasn't certain he liked.

Taking up the flannel, Draco lathered the fragrant sandalwood soap into the cloth. He scrubbed Harry's skin, cleaning away the days grime and Draco's fingers followed after the cloth. He rubbed across smooth scars, perfect imperfections of Harry's flesh, just washing him and not trying to be sensual, but Harry moaned. Draco slowed his motions, giving in to the temptation of Harry's body.

Harry leaned harder against Draco, but still said nothing. Moving his body closer to Harry's, watching Harry enjoy his touches, aroused him and Draco glided his hands farther along Harry's body. It felt good to just rub his skin along Harry's and Draco's cock firmed, wanting to join in as it slipped between Harry's slick, soapy cheeks.

Harry brushed against him, helping occasionally as Draco washed him but never saying anything about what Draco was doing, how he was affected or even thanking Draco with any number of grunts, groans, and moans that normally escaped from him whenever they were together.

Shoving Harry back under the water, Draco rinsed him, then guided him out of the tub. Harry yawned and Draco's eyes widened. If Harry fell asleep on him after this, he was going to hurt him and not in any fun way. If his drying was a little more brusk than his washing, Harry either didn't notice, or he chose to ignore Draco's bit of temper.

He did, however, step out of Draco's arms mid pat and did leave him in the middle of the loo. Stunned, Draco just stood there, then he huffed and followed Harry into the bedroom.

Per his instructions, the house elf had set up the tray with dinner. The large, silver done covered the plate and hid the contents from view, but Draco knew there was enough food for two there including some of Harry's favourites. He absolutely loved sharing with Harry because it always led to something more. Draco had to replace more than one set of bedding due to being overcome in the moment of Harry hand feeding him.

Harry lifted the lid and popped one of the roasted sprouts in his mouth with his fingers. Draco started and stared at Harry as he continued to pick through the other roasted veg and dragged a finger through the fluffy white pile of potatoes and gravy. The glob of mashed potatoes on the end of Harry's finger disappeared into his mouth, and Draco licked his lips as Harry closed his eyes and groaned. He sucked on his finger, jaw moving around the thick digit.

Harry pulled his finger free with a pop and then settled on the bed. He stretched his legs out and picked up the book they were reading together. Draco scurried to join Harry on the bed and settled beside him waiting for his turn. Harry usually tasted, then offered Draco a bite to eat, but this time nothing of the planned meal came his way.

Idly, Harry reached for the food, still using his fingers, licking and sucking the juices from the roasted beef off the tips. With his other hand, Harry opened the book to their mark and began reading. Silently.

Draco swallowed, the lump in his throat hard as he choked back a response. He'd asked for this, but he hadn't realized Harry would be able to carry it out. Harry had no control when it came to touching Draco. Talking to Draco. He never held back when they played and always, always let Draco know when he was enjoying something Draco did. Sometimes, all the talking, despite Harry's low and deep voice making Draco's insides melt, annoyed Draco. Which was why he'd asked for this. 

Draco decided right then and there that Harry's more hands-on approach to their play was infinitely more satisfying. This felt more like a punishment than the planned game of ignorance. And there was nothing worse than being punished. Draco hated it because it always felt like he'd not only disappointed Harry but himself, as well.

Tired of the way this was going, Draco decided to make a change. He scooted down in the bed and sprawled his body across Harry's lower legs. Harry grunted, but continued to read. 

Draco licked the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry never moved, but Draco felt the tremble run through his body. He grinned and took most of Harry's prick into his mouth. He didn't suckle or lick again, but held Harry's flesh on his tongue. Despite being hard in the shower, Harry had softened in the mean time. 

Harry's quiescent cock began to firm again as Draco laid on Harry. He breathed in the clean, soapy scent from Harry's skin and closed his eyes, reassured slightly with Harry's response. He knew it was just a physical reaction to the stimulation, but Draco was rewarded with the acknowledgement he craved.

Draco closed his eyes and just held on to Harry as he was cradled by Harry's legs, his cock hard along with Harry's. He sighed, swallowing around Harry and shifting to be more comfortable. Harry groaned, but Draco never changed the pressure or suction on Harry's prick. 

Draco was uncertain how long Harry let them go in this stand-off, but he'd relaxed as he held Harry within him. A tug on his hair made Draco look up at Harry and he swallowed again at the expression on Harry's face.

The green eyes burned with an intensity that Draco had missed while Harry 'ignored' him. The book and tray of food had been set aside and all of Harry's attention was on Draco now. 

"Finish me, Draco."

Draco watched Harry's mouth form the words and immediately began to suckle the hot flesh between his lips. Harry's head fell back onto the pillows, exposing his long throat. Draco's eyes followed the bob of Harry's Adam's apple and he had to resist the urge to drop Harry's cock in favour of his mouth.

He gave into the temptation, though, and crawled up Harry's body, swallowing down the protest from Harry. He slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, teasing and tasting him for the first time that night. Moaning, he threaded his fingers in Harry's still damp hair and held him in place as they kissed.

Harry broke off first. "Do you know how hard that was?"

Draco smirked at him. "I could tell, you acted so disinterested."

Harry shook his head, his hands running over Draco's body, touching and soothing as he normally did. Draco keened and writhed under the attention. This was what had been missing and Draco revelled in each and every pass of Harry's hands.

Long fingers stroked him, over his body, and the hiss of a spell whispered along his senses and the results smoothed the way for those thick digits to press inside of him. Draco rocked his hips, canting into the motions before Harry adjusted their positions. Draco reached between them, holding Harry's prick steady, before pressing firmly on the head and inching down on Harry.

Harry's eyes closed as Draco's warmth encased him. He thrust, moving deeper into Draco and Draco pushed back against Harry, forcing his hips flat against the bed once more.

"Don't ever let me do this to us again," Draco panted, slowly rocking his hips in counterpoint to Harry's.

Harry chuckled, and the laughter was breathless and breezy to Draco's ears. He had missed the sound in the short time he'd been denied it, and he vowed to never ask for this again. Ever. Draco moaned and moved faster, riding Harry with abandon now, slamming his body up and down on Harry.

Harry grunted and dug his fingers into Draco's hips. The pain centred Draco, allowing him to focus on dragging out a release from Harry, and he smiled as Harry's entire body drew up bowstring tight before he blew out a breath and came.

Draco continued to thrust, watching Harry come back to himself after his orgasm. Harry's eyes opened, and the vibrant green of Harry's iris was soft with satiation. His expression was gentle too, but there was also devilment in his smile as his mouth curled into a grin. 

Draco leaned down to kiss him again and was captured, held tightly to Harry's body. One arm slithered between them, and Harry's hand wrapped about Draco's prick, squeezing and tugging on his flesh. 

Draco groaned and tried to move faster again but Harry held them snugly together. Harry shook his head at Draco when he tried to force his hand between them. Harry's hand clamped down on his arm just after Harry loosened his overall grip on Draco's body.

"Let me," he demanded, the sound nothing but a murmur in Draco's ear, and Draco acquiesced to the command.

Draco shuddered as Harry's breath ghosted across his skin and cooled the sweat he'd worked up. Harry's teeth nibbled on Draco's earlobe, eliciting gasps and sobs from Draco while Harry's hands roamed his body. He arched up into the touches, pulling back from Harry. The open space between them allowed Harry the leverage needed to tug on Draco's cock, hard, fast and relentless. Caught between thrusting and pushing, Draco gave in, his orgasm rushing from his body in quick spurts. 

Collapsing forward onto Harry's chest, Draco panted and lay still on top of him. Harry's hand soothed over his back, touching as much of Draco as he could reach. Draco knew they would become stuck soon, but he couldn't spare the energy to move.

Harry took care of it, though, the swoosh of his wand raising a shudder from Draco as the spell raced over their skin. He sighed, stretching out even more over the top of Harry's body, relishing the sensation of Harry's skin against his own and the sound of Harry's voice lulling him into sleep.


End file.
